Curse of the Wolf
by polarius
Summary: Under the full moon, he rises...To fight the evil, he must change into a warrior,...To save humankind, ....he must change into a hero,...change or die...
1. The End of the World

Kittychan: Hiya! Okay, I have some good news and bad news. Well, the good news is, this is a really good fanfic. Why, because it doesn't have as much of the romance so guys can read it but there still is some for the girls, and it's based on Syaoran so there's a lot of action in it as well. The bad news is, I won't be able to update until August 8. Sorry, I'm going away on vacation but I thought I might as well update the story now. ^-^. Please, R+R and maybe if possible I'll be able to update more chapters all the way from Vietnam!  
  
Chapter 1- The End of the World  
  
Syaoran slowly approached his mother's lifeless body with the eyes of all the elders surrounding them. He reached for his mother's hand and held it close to his heart. It felt so cold, not like the usual warmth that flowed through her fingers.  
  
"Tell me what happen," Syaoran stated in a hollow voice.  
  
"Now listen, Young one." One of the Elders spoke up.  
  
"We know this is a hard time for you right now. It's always hard on the Li Clan when a member is killed." Another spoke up.  
  
"I don't want your pity. I want an explanation." Syaoran repeated, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. His mother was dead and he wanted to know why.  
  
"We are sorry. But there's nothing we can do to change what had happen." The same Elder spoke up.  
  
"Tell me what the hell happen, damn it!"  
  
There was an awkward silence until finally someone spoke up.  
  
"Very well. Your mother didn't just die. She was murdered for a reason."  
  
"And what reason justifies the sacrifice of my mother?!" There were now hot streams of tears down Syaoran's face, since he was unable to keep them contained like usual.  
  
"There is a legend," one of the Elders continued, in a calm and slow voice. "one that was written many centuries ago. In early China, sorcerers were still able to read the stars, just like how we read books today. And they foretold that each of the eight planets, there is a spiritual guardian. Except for Earth because it was the only planet that could enable life.  
  
Before, all the guardians were on good contact. They were forced to keep the peace between themselves or else the apocalypse would come."  
  
"But what does that have to do with my mother?"  
  
"Clow Reed was the original guardian for Earth but he somehow passed it on to another, a Chosen One. Your mother. And now, something has disrupted the peace and the other guardians had to turn against your mother, to make sure she wouldn't be in the way of their plans. We still have no evidences of what had caused it. But now, that she is gone, there is no to protect the Earth and they will plan to fight one another for the rule of Earth. Unfortunately, their battles will be the cause to the end of the World. Luckily, Clow Reed had already predicated all of this in his time and created a barrow around Asia, in hopes that Clans with magic, such as we, will be able to stop it before it spreads to the rest of the world. Western magic is not as strong as Eastern and is limited but it will help."  
  
Syaoran tore his eyes away from the Elders. This was all too much. First the death of his mother, and then possibly, the death of the world. He kneeled down by his mother's side and rested his head next to hers.  
  
"Now you must understand that this is a stressful moment for us and we must act quickly. Your four sisters have already been sent to North, South, East, and West of Asia. Places that the guardians will be sure to attack Earth. But their magic is not strong enough. So we will need you to be sent to the middle of Asia, and-"  
  
"No." Syaoran cut off the Elder.  
  
"What! You refuse to help your own clan for the fight of the world?!"  
  
"No." Syaoran stood back up and took one last look at his mother. He took his sleeve and wiped his tears from his face. And then, he bent down, gave her one last kiss on her forehead. With that, Syaoran pulled the blankets over her, knowing daylight would never see her face again. So servant came in and carried her back to the temple for proper praying before burial.  
  
"I will fight them." He added.  
  
"Are you insane?! You fight, all eight guardians?! It's impossible for someone at your age and someone doesn't even own the Clow Cards!"  
  
"Tell me Elder. Was it your mother they slaughter!?" Syaoran's voice echoed through the room. "Was it?! Was it her blood they spilled?! How would you feel if one morning, you walk into the room to find her on the floor like this?!!? Your mother! Who took care of you and was there when your father wasn't because he's already dead!!! Tell me,..tell me how would you feel?"  
  
There was complete silence except for the booming thunderstorm outside and the soft thump of each raindrop on top of the roof.  
  
"This is outrageous, you cannot defeat all of them!"  
  
"Now calm down," another Elder spoke up.  
  
"Calm down?! How?! This-this-this child thinks he can do what socerers was thought to be impossible!!!! I tell you, he's going to get himself killed!"  
  
"What makes you think you will succeed?" the oldest of the Elders asked.  
  
"My magic may not be strong but I deserve revenge." Syaoran replied.  
  
"You must be careful young wolf. Sometimes, when you seek revenge, revenge will seek you. And you do realize that this will not bring back your mother."  
  
"Her death was for the world. The least I could do is save it."  
  
"You're not actually going to let him try, are you?!"  
  
"Brother, you are over act to much. We all know Syaoran was bestowed with the most talents and magic he received from both his mother and father. And now, after spending years, protecting the Clow Cards, his magic has become even more powerful."  
  
"This boy?!"  
  
"This boy is chosen to be the next leader of the Li Clan. His powers are still developing but right now they are still strong."  
  
"Young one, we will allow you to journey your quest but there are certain things you must know."  
  
"I understand but thank you for allowing me. This is important." Syaoran bowed.  
  
"Well either way, I have a suspicion you would have gone with our permission or not. First, of all you cannot kill the guardian or else that planet will die as well. That is why your time is limited. Without its guardian, the earth will cease to exit as well. To send the guardian back to its planet, your Derivator will do it. It will also help you detect where the next guardian is located. Fei-Hong will help you with transportation since your journey will require you to travel all over Asia. And this will come in handy."  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
The elder took out a scroll and started to chant some words. White sparks started to form in front of Syaoran and began to take form. Syaoran could see the out line of some white animal, similar to a dog. When the Elder finished, there stood a perfectly silver wolf in front of him.  
  
"A familiar will help you with your journey, and your family will be everywhere if your need assistant. We will report back you when we finish some research. And remember, each guardian has magic of its own so be careful."  
  
"Thank you Elder. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attain to." Syaoran replied as he left with his familiar following right behind him.  
  
"Why did you let him go! Do you realize how dangerous it is for a boy his age?!?! He's only 17!! I swear Brother, you will get him killed!"  
  
"Fei-Hong, please settle down. Now we need to contact the Fong clan, they will need to informed. And don't worry about Syaoran, he will be fine."  
  
"This is not like you Brother! Since when have you become so understanding and easily persuaded? You know he will be killed!" With that Fei-Hong stormed back to his room to contact the leader of the Fong Clan. Yes Fei-Hong, I do know he will be killed. But that is exactly why I sent him. (evil chuckle) Let's see the lone wolf can survive this.  
  
Kittchan: Ohhhh, cliff hanger but at least this chapter was only three pages. And once again, I am sorry to leave you hanging like this but I have to go on vacation. Gotta see my grandma again. So when I come back, which will be August 4, I promise to up load the next chapter. But wait for about three days to check, because I might be able to use the internet over there, okay? Thanks a bunch, bye!! And please excuse all spelling errors, I'm trying to type this up as quick as I can. 


	2. Dark of the Night

Chapter 2-Dark of the Night  
  
Drip..  
  
Huh? What's ..going on?  
  
Drip.  
  
It sounds like..water.  
  
Drip..  
  
No, it's, it's thicker than water...it sounds like...  
  
Blood.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
I can't see anything, it's all too dark. Where am I?  
  
"The End of the World.." leered out a creepy, low pitched voice.  
  
Huh?! Who said that?!  
  
WHOSS!!!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire had taken blaze all around her and she could feel the heat of the towering embers, almost covering her completely.  
  
Fire? Where did it come from? How come it feels so real?!  
  
Sakura tried to shield herself from the embers, tears already forming in her eyes because of the intense heat.  
  
I'm gonna die, if I don't think of something! I don't have any Clow Cards with me! Oh.what am I gonna do?  
  
The embers continued to enclose around her and began to move in closer, as if keeping her caged within its inferno walls. Soon, Sakura could only sit down in a small area, hugging her knees in order to shield them from the flames.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
Her voice was only drowned out by the crackling of combustion around her.  
  
I wish,.. I wish.. I WISH SYAORAN WAS HERE!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, as if the flames could hear her mentally, the embers in front of her parted a little, enough for Sakura to peer out and see a dark figure.  
  
Who is that?  
  
It got a little brighter but still Sakura couldn't see whom it was. All that was visible was the outline of someone tied up to a cross.  
  
This feeling, it feels.familiar.  
  
She was so concentrated on trying to find out who the figure was, Sakura ignored the ring of flames.  
  
"..ug..Sakura." a faint voice spoke up.  
  
A chill ran down her spine at the very sound of the speaker. Even with the roaring flames still surrounding her, deep down inside, she knew who it was. And the beating in her ears got louder as she could feel the blood rushing to her head.  
  
Boom, boom  
  
She could feel her heart picked up its pace.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
There, as if a beckon of light shone out of nowhere, was Syaoran. And even though he was still concealed in the cloak of darkness, she could see everything.  
  
Every dark bruise on his face..  
  
  
  
Every strand of russet hair plastered in his sweat..  
  
  
  
Every broken bone in his aching body...  
  
  
  
Every drop of the Li Clan blood being spilled...  
  
  
  
Every sign of his broken spirit...  
  
  
  
God no! What happened to him!! Don't let it end like this!! No, I won't let it happened!!! I won't!! NO!! SYAORAN!!!! Suddenly there were eight pairs of glowing eyes surrounding Syaoran, looking at him as if he were a mere piece of meat.  
  
Boom, Boom..  
  
NO!!  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!"  
  
The eyes continued to gather around, laughing at their own jesture.  
  
They were getting closer to him...  
  
Closer..  
  
Boom, boom..  
  
What do I do?!!  
  
WHOOSSS!!!  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!"  
  
Closer.  
  
Boom, Boom..  
  
Syaoran!!  
  
CRACKEL!! WHOSS!!!  
  
Drip..  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEH!!!!"  
  
Closer.  
  
Boom, Boom.  
  
Drip.  
  
Closer..  
  
Drip.  
  
Boom, Boom.  
  
Drip.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!"  
  
"TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!!!!"  
  
Then in a blink of an eye, the eyes were all around Sakura. She could feel their stare from every direction.  
  
Their presence was only inches away and Sakura could already feel their heavy breathing down her neck. The flames began to engulf her, as her bones felt like fire, and every particle in her being wanted to give in.  
  
It didn't matter. None of it did.  
  
As long as Syaoran was okay...  
  
Right before everything went black, she heard a faint voice calling out.  
  
Sakura...  
  
Sakura..  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura jumped up.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright?!" Kero asked as he flew over to her side.  
  
Sakura looked dazed and stared around. She was back in her bright room with all her pictures and stuff animals around her again. No leering eyes scanning her whole body. Everything was normal again.  
  
She sat up in her bed, still panting hard.  
  
"Another bad dream?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. Her face was completely serious and filled with shock. "It can't have been a dream Kero. It felt too real. Just like when I was fighting Su Yung. I could feel the burn all over my arms."  
  
"Sakura, don't be serious, look," Kero replied pulling up her sleeves," there's not-AHH!!"  
  
There on Sakura's arm were thousands of scorch marks, making her skin look almost raw.  
  
"It wasn't a dream!!!"  
  
Suddenly, both of them could see the marks slowly fading, and her skin began to turn back to its original light tone, as if it was never there in the first place.  
  
"Sakura." Kero said slowly turning towards her.  
  
"K-K-Kero, what's happening to me?" Sakura asked with a panicky sound in her voice.  
  
"I don't know for sure but I think we should-"  
  
RING!  
  
Sakura reached over to her phone and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" It was Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong, you sound worried!"  
  
"It's Eriol! Something's wrong I don't know what though!! He's not breathing!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED I was walking along On a desperate sense of twilight When the dreams of love Seem to die in the call of the night I was endangered between the call But then your hand touched mine  
  
Oh baby you found me just in time When the night must have calling Shadows of fear were on my mind My heart was crying 


	3. Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told  
  
Creak..  
  
Out stepped Nakuru as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Tomoyo jumped up from her seat. "How is he?!" she asked immediately.  
  
Nakuru bit her lip, as though trying to find a reasonable answer that wouldn't cause panic. "He's..well..he won't die, rest assured. But I've never seen him so weak.., even after Sakura transformed the Clow Cards."  
  
"Uhh..What happened, exactly?" Sakura asked as she poured some tea for Nakuru and coaxed her to sit down.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Eriol-kun didn't wake up to make breakfast as usually so I thought he was sick. But when I came into his room,. he was completely sweating and mumbling words. I-I couldn't complete understand what he said...  
  
By that time, Tomoyo had arrived over for their morning music lesson. I just transferred some of my energy to him so he's breathing again. But-" she strained to talk, "it took a lot out of me."  
  
"Hmmm." Kero said thoughtfully. Then he flew over to the phone, grabbed the notebook and pencil, and returned to his original spot.  
  
"What are you up to Keroberous?" Suppi asked in his silky voice, as he flew from his spot, and plopped down next to his companion.  
  
"Don't tell that you're getting so far into your years that you can't sense it Spinnel?" Kero asked in a serious voice. Which is usually unlike himself, since he and Suppi always have had quarrels. (Especially over sweets. -_-')  
  
"Ump! I was create after you, so therefore it is you who is getting into his years!"  
  
"Pipe down, don't get your tail in a knot. I'll explain later." Then he turned to Nakuru. "Now Ruby Moon. Recall back whatever information you received from Eriol."  
  
"Hai." Then she began to speak slowly from lack of her usual energy. "First he said 'planets a line', umm then it was '-something chosen one'? Then ummmmm-wolf? And finally I think he said 'moonlight fighter'"  
  
Kero scribbled down something for about a minute. And then he murmured a few words to himself. Everyone leaned over in silence, trying to see what the unexpected was.  
  
His pencil dropped with a light pop onto the table, but everyone jumped at the sound. Kero's face was completely tranquil as he just stared straight through the window.  
  
"Kero! What's wrong?! What's are you looking at?!!" Sakura asked in a panic as she picked up the little guardian.  
  
He slowly turned his head to look Sakura deep into her eyes. "The sun.."  
  
"What?" Sakura gasped.  
  
She turned around and looked out at the same image Kero had his fixation on. There was the bright sun, shining to its fullest without the slightest change in it.  
  
"What do you mean? Kero, the sun looks fine." Sakura asked again.  
  
"It's just beginning, so it's too early to able to get a clear picture, but the sun is changing. Look." Kero persisted as he pointed down to his shadow on the table.  
  
There was the regular outline of his shape but, ... something was wrong.. Sakura bent in closer to have a better look. There, she noticed a thin bright line in the middle of his shadow, splitting his body into two. Each half the same as the other.  
  
"K-K-K-K-Kero? I-I-I-I don't understand.."  
  
"Keroberous, are you out of your mind!" Suppi asked as he flew up to Sakura's hand as well. "What could possible make you say that?! Have you been playing that new video game again??!!!"  
  
"No, you don't understand Spinnel. It's like you said! I was created before you, before Yueh as well, and therefore I have a closer bond with Clow Reed. It's the Chinese Celestrial Legend, about the Apocalypse."  
  
"Celestrial?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It means it is written in the stars. Pre-ordained thousands of years ago by sorcerers like Clow Reed."  
  
"So what does this-legend say?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It was written in a dead language, a language that is now lost forever because of the change and time in the world." Kero explained seeing the look on Sakura's face. "But I remember it well.  
  
The day will come, when the eight lords turn against each other, causing the destruction of many lives. The great powers will clash with one another, and all will perish in the pursuit of one ruler of the vast lands. But, and when all nine worlds a line, it will unleash earth's demise. Look."  
  
With that, he drew a large circle on his paper and then drew a much smaller circle in the middle.  
  
"This circle here, is the sun." He continued, pointing at the smaller circle. "Spiritually, it is the yin and yang of this universe." Then he drew the yin and yang signs in the sun. "When the planets a line, it will look like this." A straight line was drawn, splitting both circles and the yin and yang in half vertically. "But you see, it splits up the balance of yin and yang itself. Eternal balance preserved for so long at this point is at the weakest. The slightest tip will throw everything off.  
  
"It has already begun. Something has meddled with the balance and the other seven guardians will be coming to earth. This is why only my shadow, can you see the splitting of the sun, because I am the Sun guardian. And Yueh, the moon. When this day came, Clow Reed's magic barrier around Asia will form, hopefully to keep the guardians here only so the rest of the world can figure out how to prevent it. Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed so his power will be drained in order to hold up a strong enough barrier. Sakura."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Your father will be weakened too, since he is the other reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
"Are you saying the world is going to end if we can't find a way to stop all of this chaos?" Tomoyo asked tearful.  
  
"Only one, a chosen one, will prevail and liberate the fate of this world and all who dwell in it. That person is the only one capable of restoring balance."  
  
"A chosen one?" Sakura spoke up.  
  
"One who is destined to become the next guardian of earth in each generation. A planet cannot survive without a guardian to protect it. The other 7 guardians are all spirits, since earth is the only planet enabling life. Which is why they want it as well. Clow Reed knew that he would die, so he placed a spell upon his descendents, that the noblest child, worthy enough, who is born with the Clow magic, would become the next guardian."  
  
"But what about the Star Cards, there must be a way they can help?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They can, but only the Chosen One can seal the guardians back to their original place."  
  
"Well, why did Eriol say wolf and moonlight fight? Are the guardian in animal form?" Tomoyo asked, remembering back to what Nakura said.  
  
"No, although I'm not sure why Eriol would say that. It was never mention by Clow Reed." Kero replied.  
  
"Maybe the Chosen has a spirit of a wolf! I read that someone in one of Master's books." Nakura spoke up, showing her proud she was of herself.  
  
"You actually read??" Suppi asked with an exasperated look.  
  
"Why you!" Nakura lunged forward to tackle a very frightened Spinnel Sun.  
  
However Sakura suddenly became quiet. Her face dropped to a sad expression as she stared down at her teacup.  
  
Dong! Dong! Dong!  
  
The large grandfather clock in Eriol's living rooming struck at the hour of 4:00 p.m.  
  
"Sakura! Aren't you going to be late for meeting Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo reminded Sakura.  
  
"Oh! You're right Tomoyo! Uh hai, I better go. Mata ne."  
  
~*~*  
  
"Flight 36 now arriving from Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura leaned against the window, staring out the planes that busily hurried in and out of port. She watched a familiar plane with the sign of her flower, the cherry blossoms on its tail. China Airline.  
  
The one she's seen so many times.  
  
The one that always carried him on it..  
  
"Sakura-chan! Aren't you excited?! Syaoran's going to be coming back, for good now!"  
  
Sakura just sighed happily as she looked up into the sunlight. It was true, he was finally going to be back. No more waiting endless nights for him, wondering how he is. No more waiting for his letter to arrive. No more waiting, period.  
  
"And then you two are going to get married and have a big ceremony! Oh I can't wait!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Huh?! Tomoyo! We're only 17, we still need to go through college and graduate high school first. Marriage is a long way from now. If I even brought it up, Syaoran will probably just hop back on that plane and head back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Sakura-chan, stop teasing yourself. You know that's what you hope for."  
  
Sakura blushed. She didn't know if Syaoran was the one destined for her, but for the moment, she was content with being just his girlfriend. Just being with him, sent chills down her back and a tingling feeling in her stomach.  
  
"I think it's love." Tomoyo teased as she saw the expression on Sakura's 'daydreaming face'. "Hai Sakura?"  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura jumped with a startled expression.  
  
There was Meilin standing in front of her with her luggage at hand.  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
"Sakura-I, I'm.Syaor-" Meilin tried to say but the words wouldn't come out right.  
  
Sakura didn't need her to finish. Ever since she heard Nakura tell her about the wolf spirit, a Chosen One from a descendant of Clow, and now this.  
  
Little Wolf..  
  
The pieces fell into place. . .  
  
"He's not here is he?" Sakura asked sadly, with her head lowered.  
  
Chosen one.  
  
"I'm sorry....do you understand why?" Meilin answered with her head bowed too.  
  
"...Hai.I-"  
  
Sakura was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise from outside the airport in the airfield.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!  
  
A loud explosion came from one of the planes that just exploded in the air as it took off.  
  
Screams soon erupted from inside the terminal as people franticly ran for the exits.  
  
"Meilin!" Sakura shouted as she took out her key.  
  
"Right behind you!"  
  
MNKitty: Alright, alright, alright, I know this chapter basically was just a re-run of the first chapter, but this one got into more dept and gave me room for the next chapter with the first guardian. As most of you are probably wondering, if the first guardian is attacking there in Tomoeda, where's Syaoran if he's the Chosen One? Please be patient, you know the hero always has to make a dramatic entrance. Oh yes, if any of you are interested, I have a started another original story(Usagi: WHY THE HECK DID YOU START ANOTHER STORY WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN DONE WITH THIS ONE??!!!!) Yea, I know I need to finish this first and of course from the looks of it, it's gonna be a long one. But that's why I'm asking you nice people whether or not you want me to post up the other story. I haven't gotten the first chapter yet mind you, but here's the prologue in case you're interested. It's called Dark Sun, with a ninja on take.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"You do realize if the police catch you, I'll be held responsible as well," Ms Hideyoshi said as she tilted her head to the side in order to look at Yukari's face.  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong." Yukari replied in her usual hollow voice with her eyes still focused on the floor tiles. Those rare violet eyes with their golden iris ring.  
  
"There are five dead bodies that don't agree." Ms Hideyoshi answered back.  
  
"I haven't killed anyone."  
  
"When their hearts stop beating, that considers a person dead, my dear."  
  
"A hear is just an organ that pumps blood through the our veins. Technology is far and a pump is not hard to create." Yukari replied back as she stood up and walked to the window of the classroom. "Besides, how could their hearts have stopped beating. ...when they never had one in the beginning. There is no heart in tearing a little girl from her mother's arms."  
  
"A life for a life. Only one life was destroyed though, not five." Ms Hideyoshi replied, joining her at the window.  
  
It was a sunny day, no clouds, warms skies. It all seemed so peaceful and yet it was all romantic. No reality, like a dream.  
  
"Perhaps. but the pain of five will not come close to match my pain."  
  
"And what will you do after you have eased your pain?"  
  
Yukari turned to face her teacher. Her expression showed no elements of surprise or any emotion, as always.  
  
"Fade away."  
  
"Hmp." Ms Hideyoshi smirked as she turned around and walked towards her desk.  
  
"I question myself why you find my answer so light-heart." Yukari asked, turning around to face her teacher.  
  
Ms Hideyoshi still had a grin on her face. "Because I know my dear, deep inside you will not fade away. No mater how much you try to."  
  
"I assure my quest will not guarantee my survival."  
  
"Oh, but you see," she said, turning around to face Yukari, "dying is not the same as fading away. To fade away is when your life-long search is complete and you have nothing left to live for. That your true destiny is lost to you because you have depended on your quest. Your quest is the reason you live, without it, it you perish."  
  
"Is that not dying?"  
  
"To die is when you have completed that goal you yearn for, but at the same time, you have carried out your destiny."  
  
"And how would you know which is my true destiny. What gives you the ability to see what I am destined to do, and not I?"  
  
"Because," Ms Hideyoshi replied as she gathered her purse and papers, "I can see what's in your heart. The heart is more than just a pump that maintains your life and your bloodstream. It's not the heart itself but what it represents. Do you understand?"  
  
"...No.." Yukari answered, almost in a sad way.  
  
"You will, just trust what you feel." 


End file.
